DENTRO DE MI MENTE
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Muchas de las cosas que hacemos en este mundo tienen una razón, que es lo que hace a un hombre tomar decisiones arriesgadas, es muy desconocido incluso para uno de los genios de los últimos tiempos. Lo que impulso a L a tomar el caso de Kira.


.

.

**DENTRO DE MI MENTE**

_By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Muchas de las cosas que hacemos en este mundo tienen una razón, que es lo que hace a un hombre tomar decisiones arriesgadas, es muy desconocido incluso para uno de los genios de los últimos tiempos, ahí se encontraba el mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana de su apartamento pensando que decisión tomar, sus ojos con profundas ojeras, sus ropas desaliñadas y flojas, su cabello despeinado, "L" estaba pensando en la última propuesta que había recibido. Pero para todo ello el no deja de pensar en todo lo que le paso, todo lo que siente, mirando una gota gruesa tras la ventana volvió al pasado…

Todo comenzó cuando se encontraba en el orfanato en Londres, era un joven extraño y distinguido por su lógica, aplicado en la escuela, se convirtió en un niño prodigio y excelente para ser adoptado, pero tenía un defecto su frialdad, un día llego un hombre de cabello castaño con algunas canas cuya edad parecía rondar los cuarenta años, escucho hablar mucho del pequeño, interesado en su talento decidió adoptarlo es hombre que lo adopto era Pierre Lawliet, iba conduciendo bajo un silencio incomodo antes de llegar a una mansión, por dentro el chico estaba sombrado pero prefería callar, así sabía que no se metería en problemas y lograría observar mas lo que sucedía, un mayordomo, los esperaba en la entrada, el hombre llamado Pierre le dedico una sonrisa y le indico al mayordomo de llevar al a la habitación al joven. El p obre chico no sabía que hacer, como comportase, mientras subía las escaleras el mayordomo le sonrió de una manera tan fraterna y sincera que sintió que era la primera persona que no lo veía como un bicho raro llego a su habitación una enorme habitación con cosas que para él le resultaron muy costosas nunca pensó llegar a obtener algo así en su vida, estaba perplejo no tenia de que era lo que había hecho para merecer tal atención, el mayordomo dejo sus cosas cerca de una pared que se encontraba cerca de la ventana de la habitación.

-Joven Elle.- Hablo el hombre con tranquilidad dándole una sonrisa.- mi nombre es Watari y estoy a su servicio.- término de decir eso y salió de la habitación. El observo el espacio la habitación era enorme y tenía dos salones una biblioteca con muchos libros, un salón con una mesa para recibir visitas y tomar el té, y su cama estaba en medio de las habitaciones, parecía un departamento, Elle acomodo sus cosas y luego escucho alguien llamar a la puerta era Pierre. El hombre entro en la habitación y observo que las cosas fuesen en orden, observo a Elle al cual le indico que se dirigieran a la biblioteca para hablar, Elle le siguió y sentaron en unos sofás elegantes que había en la habitación.

-¡Se que te preguntas a que se debe todo esto!- la pregunta le vino de sorpresa ese hombre parecía tener experiencias para meterse en la mente de las persona, pero el mismo sabía que era un juego peligroso y debía por lo tanto cuidarse de esa clase de personas por lo tanto no se inmuto ni un poco a sus 17 años el era demasiado listo incluso para un adulto de casi el triple de su edad, el hombre prosiguió.- ¡soy el benefactor principal del orfanato, desde hace mucho tiempo he venido observándote! Me dieron buenas referencias tuyas incluso que poseías un IQ mayor que de un joven de tu edad, eso llamo mi atención y al observarte más detenidamente supe que serias el indicado para formar parte de la familia.- Elle lo miro con su típica actitud fría y le pregunto.

-¿De que trabaja señor Lawliet?- esperaba que eso lo preguntara.

-¡Soy detective!- eso era genial un detective ahora tiene sentido del porque puede leer tan fácilmente el lenguaje corporal de una persona, luego se escucho a alguien tocarla puerta Pierre se apresuro abrir la puerta y lo que Elle vio lo dejo pasmado, era una hermosa jovencita de cabello rubio brillante ondulado largo, estatura media, piel blanca y ojos color miel brillante, era hermosa cuando ella lo vio le dedico una sonrisa con su actitud fría como siempre, ella se acerco, llevaba puesto una falda corta color negro en el que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, una blusa color rosa que estaba entallada a su cintura una chaqueta de color negro y botas largas, saludo a su padre y saludo a Elle con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla el cual sonrojo un poco al chico, su olor era a jazmines.- ¡Ella es mi hija Áyame espero que puedan llevarse muy bien!- dijo eso y Pierre salió de la habitación dejándolos a ellos solos. Su sonrisa era radiante, estaba estupefacto y confundido nunca en la vida una mujer tan linda como Áyame le había sonreído así ni siquiera sus hermanas en el orfanato lo habían abrazado. Para romper el hielo Áyame hablo.

-¡Mi padre me hablado mucho sobre ti! Estoy muy contenta porque estés con nosotros ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- El chico la miro y trato de simular un sonrisa. Y contesto.

-Mi nombre es Elle.- su voz sonó ronca y varonil cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Áyame por su voz podría deducir que es un hombre simple y frio, debió ser por la falta de afecto pues lo importante es que ahora él la tiene a ella y a su padre.

-¡Elle Lawliet se escucha elegante, misterioso me encanta!- tomo su mano y se dio cuenta que era fría la apretó un poco y sintió su pulso era rápido pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba nerviosa Áyame estaba sonrojada, ella le sonrió y le hizo señas de ayudarle a desempacar, Elle no quería que ella lo hiciera no era justo que una princesa ayudara a un vagabundo a ponerse cómodo en su casa, porque era así como el se sentía, pero en vista de que ella insistió no tuvo otra opción además así pasaría un poco de tiempo con ella y llegaría a conocerla, terminaron de acomodar la habitación, y Watari llego con un poco de té y galletas, Watari estaba muy curioso sobre la actitud de Elle podía ver lealtad e inteligencia ahora entendía porque Pierre lo adopto y lo interesante era ver cómo le ponía atención a la señorita Áyame, Watari se mantuvo ahí un buen rato estando con ellos, Watari hablaba tranquilamente con Áyame, Elle no era un gran hablador pero veía que era bueno escuchando, contestaba de vez en cuando, el momento fue agradable pero tenían que retirarse era el momento de la cena y Áyame busco ropa elegante para Elle, la dejo en la cama y se retiro dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara nuevamente, nunca pensó que su debilidad serian una piernas blancas y perfume de Jazmines, el sabía que era un hombre pero nunca pensó que caería muy rápido en las manos de una chica, sin embargo eso no podría suceder, pues es su hermana y probablemente ella lo mire de esa manera, miro la ropa que dejo en la cama y con tranquilidad comenzó a ponérsela, se quedo sin camisa cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y abrió, era Áyame con un hermoso vestido color salmón, con botines altos de nueve centímetros que hacían resaltar sus pantorrillas, su cabello caía en ondas, estaba bellísima, Elle se quedo boquiabierto y ella estaba sonrojada al verlo son camisa, con unos abdominales perfectamente esculpidos, unos brazos con músculos no muy grandes pero definidos claramente se ejercitaba, tenía unos cuantos músculos en su espalda y el torso ancho, desearía ser abrazada y acogida por ese hombre, el se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba por primera vez le gustaba que alguien lo mirara como alguien atractivo, nunca se considero sexy pero la idea de que alguien lo viera así sonaba tentadora, Áyame hablo aunque aun sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por él, rompiendo el silencio incomodo decidió hablar.

-Vine ayudarte un poco con la ropa- la chica estaba totalmente nerviosa él le sonrió gentilmente y le permitió pasar, pero el siendo un caballero dejo la puerta abierta para que no pensaran mal y también sabiendo que Áyame es toda una dama, ella se encamino al ropero a tomar una corbata de color azul que contrastaba con su piel, no pudo evitarlo pero observaba la espalda amplia y blanca de él, lo que no se dio cuenta es que el la observaba por el espejo, decidió darse vuelta y mirarla a los ojos, se acerco lentamente a ella y se coloco la camisa de manga blanca, y la dejo sin abotonar Áyame para no mostrarse intimidada por su juego se acerco lentamente y comenzó a botonar cada uno de los botones comenzando desde arriba, deslizando sus dedos delicadamente en la fina tela, estaba sonrojada Elle la miraba directamente a los ojos estaban conectados, termino de abotonar la camisa y tomo la corbata mientras él se acomodaba la camisa en su pantalón, Áyame se dio la vuelta no quería ser indiscreta y ver el trasero de su hermano, aunque desearía poder hacerlo siente mucha pena, por otro lado él le dio la espalda porque estaba igual de nervioso y ruborizado, termino de arreglarse y vio que Áyame estaba de espaldas, tomo la corbata de sus manos y la coloco en su cuello no tenía idea de cómo atar un nudo, Áyame rio divertida, y tomo los pliegues de la corbata y los ato sin problemas, tomo su saco y se lo coloco, mas lo que no sabían es que Pierre los observaba con discreción sin que ellos lo supieran, Elle no tenía mucha idea sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres pero sabía que tenía que ser comprensivo y caballeroso, le ofreció su brazo a ella que lo tomo gustosa mientras bajaban las escaleras, llegaron al comedor, el chico movió la silla para que ella se sentara, Pierre está contento al parecer ellos se estaban enamorando, Watari el mayordomo se encamino con la cena, y posteriormente se sentó en la mesa él era un intimo amigo de Pierre su mano derecha, todos comieron Elle observaba la actitud de todos en especial la de su padre adoptivo. Era la hora del postre y sirvieron pastel de chocolate el humeante café espeso, le sirvieron a todos una porción y una taza de café, Elle miro como cada uno consumía el café, Watari le ponía un terrón de azúcar, Pierre lo prefiere amargo, pero Áyame ella era otra cosa el parecía sorprendido, esa chica le ponía demasiado azúcar, es como ver a Barry Allen y Wally West consumir cantidades excesivas de azúcar para mantener su metabolismo (Flash y chico Flash de la liga de la justicia).

-Áyame tomas el café como si fuera jarabe.- Pierre molestaba a su hija.

-¡ya lo sé pero así me gusta además sabes que estudio mucho y eso me ayudara a estar más tiempo despierta!- dijo eso atendiendo a su burla, Elle vino y le puso la misma cantidad de azúcar a su café y lo tomo tranquilamente ahora sabia que el azúcar podría ser el mejor amigo de alguien que estudia mucho, lo podría hacer de vez en cuando y quizás podría empezar un nuevo amor hacia el azúcar, pero la pregunta del millón es porque comería esas dosis de azúcar si ellos están de vacaciones, Pierre parecía normal el tendría que averiguar que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Que planeas estudiar?- La pregunta le cayó de balde no la vio venir Pierre estaba animado con el muchacho él tendría que llegar a ser alguien importante por eso estaba interesado en el.

-Detective investigador.- dijo con su habitual frialdad, Áyame estaba sorprendida.

-¡Mi papa es detective investigador y eso quiero estudiar en la universidad!- Pierre sonreía.

-¡Bien entonces en un mes ambos partirán a Cambridge a estudiar!- prosiguió a levantarse.- Les deseo un buen viaje estudios y descansen.-dijo eso y se retiro.

-Áyame se levanto de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Él, ambos se sonrojaron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones la habitación de Áyame estaba a dos cuartos de la de él y la de Pierre estaba al otro lado de la mansión, mas noche Elle se levanto y salió de su habitación si Áyame estudiaba la ayudaría un poco aunque estaba más interesado en pasar más tiempo con ella, se encamino a la habitación y toco, Áyame salió en pijamas y vio a Elle el cual no tenía mucha idea de que decirle, ella lo dejo entrar.

-Vine ayudarte.- Áyame sonrió.

-Me toca leer el libro de Orgullos y prejuicios de Jane Austen.

-Ya veo entonces me retiro.- el chico estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando Áyame lo tomo por la mano y lo metió a la habitación cerrándola, el se quedo estático no entendía ahora lo que pasaría, Áyame se acerco a su ropero y saco una consola de juegos un Xbox y lo conecto.

-Que no se supone que ibas a estudiar ¬¬¨.- Áyame le sonrió.

-Si pero solo me faltan diez páginas para terminar el libro además me gusta desvelarme jugando un rato ven y juega con migo por favor.- esa chica le sonreía y había sus ojos color miel solo parecían adorables mientras ella le suplicaba como poder decirle no a ella, sonrió y tomo un lugar a la par de ella comenzaron a jugar un juego de carreras de autos, Áyame estaba realmente emocionada jugando le gano las primeras dos carreras sin problemas, pero las siguiente el mostro tener una gran habilidad para aprender, él le dio una gran paliza a ella ambos se divertía y jugaban pasaran altas horas de la noche jugando y rienda luego el sueño los venció ambos se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra de la habitación. Áyame se durmió a la par de él repentinamente se despertó y observo a su lado ella dormía miro su reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana, como pudo con un largo bostezo se levanto del suelo, tomo en brazos a la chica, y la acostó en la cama, la arropo y acaricio su mejilla mientras dormía, salió de la habitación y regreso a la suya debía dormir un poco mas por lo general suele dormir tres horas diarias y pronto terminaría su tiempo, regreso a su habitación, se desvistió y se recostó a dormir.

.

.

.

El tiempo siguió pasando la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Áyame desde practicar bádminton, leer un poco, jugar por las noches nintendo, prácticamente él se no podía estar sin ella por mucho tiempo, una vez entro en la biblioteca general de la mansión, en la cual se encontraba Pierre investigando un crimen en el cual no hay ningún testigo y entre las cuales solo como pistas hay pisadas, unos cartuchos de balas todo parecía un móvil perfecto, Elle entro en la habitación, Pierre estaba frustrado por no tener nada mas, Elle se acerco para saber lo que sucedía bien.

Miro los informes las fotos de las pisadas y las miro detenidamente, y supo que las pisadas eran de un hombre probablemente de un metro ochenta, y claramente tenía una lesión en la pierna derecha por la forma en la que apoyaba su pierna con el talón, le dijo eso a Pierre y estaba muy sorprendido eran detalles que el había pasado por alto.

-bien después de eso creo que deberías de investigar a los sospechosos si tienen antecedentes de lesiones en la rodilla de derecha y tendrás al culpable.- Elle hablo frio, Pierre se movió rápido y salió de la mansión con esos detalles sabrían que tendrían al culpable. Más tarde llego Pierre con una sonrisa en los labios el chico tenía razón, el sería un gran investigador comunico lo sucedido y al parecer el culpable admitió el crimen era nada más y nada menos que su propio mejor amigo el que le tendió una trampa para cobrar un dinero, el chico resolvió el caso demasiado rápido, Áyame abrazo fuertemente al chico tanto que ambos cayeron al piso, pero a el no le importaba estaba contento y ver que ella estaba feliz por él lo haci sentir mejor, el tiempo paso y haci su momento de partir a Cambridge llego Áyame tenía los ojos llorosos por despedirse de su padre Elle estaba tranquilo, tomo las maletas de Ella y las coloco en el auto que los llevaría a la ciudad, había tenido una plática muy seria con Pierre el cual le pidió proteger Áyame mientras estén juntos, y claramente el se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos pidiéndole que aprobaba si ellos decidían tener una relación, El está en las nubes esa era una razón por las cuales Pierre se encargo de que ambos vivieran en el mismo departamento con una sola cama Áyame no tenía idea de los arreglos de su padre pero el sí y lo tomo con tranquilidad él le ofrecería la cama mientras el tomaría el sofá, llegaron a la ciudad, la universidad era grandísima, el auto se estaciono en una zona donde se encontraban unos pent-house para gente adinerada, el botones les ayudo a llevar los equipajes a la habitación, tomaron el ascensor y la verdad es que el hotel era bastante lujoso, llegaron a la habitación la cual tenía las paredes de color salmón suave, lámparas alrededor de la cama, un gran televisor en el centro, un pequeño bar, una sala y cortinas removibles por donde pasaría el sol en las mañanas, el botones dejo los equipajes y se encamino a la salida, Elle le dio propina y se retiro, desempacaron y se quedo perplejo en la cantidad de cosas que usan las mujeres la mayor parte del espacio la ocupo Áyame, desde maquillaje, perfumes , cremas y el baño que decir toallas sanitarias, velas aromáticas, a el no le importaba no ocupaba la gran cosa.

-te dejare la cama yo dormiré en el sofá.

-¡que la cama es muy grande además te dolerá el cuello!- El la miro antes de hablar.

-Áyame eres una dama y sabia que tu padre lo haría así que no te preocupes.- Áyame lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia la cama y lo abrazo.

-¡Cabemos los dos por favor!- resignado se quedo con ella a dormir el tiempo juntos se incremento incluso juntos recostados en la cama tenían la costumbre de hablar cuando estaban a punto de dormir y amanecer abrazados, la rutina se volvió hermosa, Elle era un genio pero Áyame había demostrado ser una mujer inteligente y excepcional llevaba buenas calificaciones al igual que Elle incluso ambos fueron llamados para investigar en algunos crímenes pequeños fue ahí donde la conoció Naomi Misora, Elle estaba desinteresado en ella pero ella no perdía tiempo en insinuársele cosa que molestaba mucho Áyame, ella sentía celos de ella, el no le prestaba mucha atención pero ya había intentado besarlo, Áyame empezaba a distanciarse de él y los únicos momentos para llorar sola eran en la ducha, solo llegaba y salía ayudar a Elle en los casos, luego fue incluido un joven que asistía a la clase superior de ellos su nombre era Raye Penber, el hombre era atractivo, alto como Elle, Raye había visto como blanco acercarse Áyame, Elle empezaba a sentir celos, Ella había marcado una clara distancia entre ambos y todo por culpa de las insinuaciones de Naomi, Elle le había pedido Áyame esconder sus identidades bajos los nombres de Ryuzaki y ella tendría el nombre de Iris, Ambos eran llamados de esa forma.

Áyame rechazo rotundamente a Raye en un restaurant en ese mismo día había decidido decirle lo que sentía a Elle pero una vez que entro en la habitación Naomi sele había lanzado a los labios de Ryuzaki, Áyame estaba destrozada, salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando a Elle decepcionado, Naomi entendió el mensaje, busco hablar con Áyame y explicarle lo que sucedió.

-Iris lamento haber besado a Ryuzaki pensé que no sentía nada de amor hacia a ti que eras su hermana pero parece que me equivoque.

-Ryuzaki es mi hermano adoptivo pero lo quiero como mas que un hermano… lo amo.

-El no siente nada por mí pero sé que te ama a ti.- dijo eso y se fue. Áyame no estaba segura si creer o no, tomo sus cosas y salió directo a la habitación, cerró la puerta y fue al bar por un trago de vodka necesitaba tranquilizarse, Elle llego a la habitación vio Áyame con unas lagrimas y la mirada perdida, se acerco mas ella lo vio y le lanzo una mirada terrorífica una que nunca vio en sus ojos las cuales expresaban dolor.

-A que saben los labios de Naomi.

-No es lo que parece.- dijo frio pero en sus ojos inundaba la preocupación.

-Naomi me dijo todo pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

-Yo no la Amo Áyame.- Se acerco a ella.

-Convénceme.- Elle la tomo por la cintura, y la beso con fuerza, tanto que sí no fuera por sus brazos fuertes que hacían presión hacia su cuerpo Áyame no pudo mas, enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el la cargo ahorcadas hacia la cama, la acostó delicadamente, Áyame jugaba salvajemente con su cabello mientras lo besaba lo que empezó con un beso un poco brusco se torno salvaje y apasionado ninguno de los dos quería liberarse de los brazos del otro, sus ojos estaban centrados en el otro, las manos de el recorrían su cintura sin tratar de ser realmente fuerte y causarle daño.

-Áyame es mi primera vez, y… no quiero obligarte si no quieres.- Áyame beso sus labios antes de responderle.

-La mía también, pero te he esperado toda mi vida.- Elle entendió su respuesta y la beso con fuerza y cariño quería sentirla mucho más cerca delo que se pueda estar, Áyame retiro su camisa, y dejo al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo del chico que claramente era más alto que ella, el la miro con cariño mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, besaba su cuello y la hacía exhalar gemidos, suaves y delicados bajo a sus pechos siempre quiso tenerlos en sus manos, palparlo eran hermosos suaves antes de bajar a su abdomen, y luego volver a subir a sus labios, necesitaba sentir el sabor de su boca, sus lenguas jugar deliciosamente, mientras la pasión los prendía con fuego, Áyame sabía que tenía que hacer por él lo desnudo y se quedo mirando ese cuerpo que era tan digno como verlas las estatuas de los gladiadores griegos, toco cada parte de su cuerpo, beso su cuello, mordisqueo su oído, el exhalaba y respiraba fuerte sabia que ella lo amaba quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía, el momento había llegado se coloco entre sus piernas, sobo suavemente sus muslos y los beso antes de recostarse sobre ella, lo miraba enamorada, lo beso en los labios, el no quería hacerle daño, respiro suavemente.

-Esto dolerá un poco.- ella asintió esperando sentirlo dentro, lo hizo se introdujo suave deslizándose delicadamente, Áyame gimió el dolor era casi indescriptible, ella clavo sus uñas en su espalda mientras él esperaba a que se calmara su dolor una vez que ella asintió a que prosiguiera los desconecto, el vaivén comenzó suave, Áyame sentía volverse loca parecían niños jugando y experimentando con el otro, ella gemía cosa que le gusto al escuchar sus respiraciones en su oído incitándolo a seguir, sabía que pronto acabaría pronto, el besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus cuerpo quería proporcionarle primero a ella el placer antes que él, Áyame grito había llegado a su punto alto en el clímax, posteriormente él lo alcanzo derramándose en su cuerpo, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, ambos fueron atacado por un sueño el cuerpo de ambos estaba exhausto, el sueño los venció el durmió entre medio de sus piernas con su cabeza en su pecho el corazón de Áyame era tan tranquilizador que lo durmió en un instante, ella abrazo su cuerpo y sonrió de felicidad él era su hombre antes de caer dormida.

.

.

.

.

Despertaron juntos abrazados, el olor a jazmín de su pecho lo embriagaba, se coloco a su lado sentía que la aplastaría, mientras ella se colocaba a su lado.

-¿A que le tenias miedo cuando estabas pequeño?

-Hum.- el lo estaba pensando.- a los shinigamis.

-¿Que es eso?

-Son dioses de la muerte, ellos escogen la vida de cada uno de los seres de este planeta.- hizo una pausa antes de seguir.- los niños del orfanato lo decía les tenía miedo, ellos decían que uno me eliminaría por ser raro.- Áyame lo abrazo y lo beso.

-¡Eso no sucederá!- la volvió a besar, ella se levanto de la cama y tomo su camisa colocándosela, le quedaba perfecta escondía su cuerpo a la perfección. El aun pensaba en sus temores solo deseaba que fuera cierto que eso nunca le sucedería al menos deseaba tener una vida tranquila junto Áyame, que ambos pudieran formar una familia, tener hijos, que sean hermosos como ella, una niña al menos idéntica a ella no le importaría mimarla, el teléfono sonó y de pronto se escucho el llanto de áyame, el se coloco sus pantalones y salió, busco a la chica la cual corrió a sus brazos, lloraba desconsoladamente, Pierre había muerto.

.

.

.

El funeral fue algo privado, solo asistieron familiares los cuales eran muy poco y unos amigos de Pierre los cuales solo la mayoría solo eran compañeros del trabajo y unos cuantos ejecutivos de las empresas familiares, Elle abrazaba Áyame mientras dejaba rosas negras y azules en el féretro antes de ser enterrado, Elle le agradecía mucho a ese hombre él le había dado lo más cercano a una familia, y ahora tenía una relación con Áyame tenía que apoyarla pues ambos tenían que tomar fueras, Watari el mayordomo les ayudo con los preparativos, y él fue el tutor principal de los chicos mientras ellos crecían, después del funeral la mansión pareció más sombría y oscura, Elle se encamino a la biblioteca de Pierre mientras Áyame descansaba un poco, Elle temía a la muerte fue atormentado desde pequeño con los Shinigamis y tenía miedo a que uno haya matado a Pierre pero la autopsia decía que él había muerto pos sus numerosos problemas cardiacos, Elle encontró una carta la cual iba dirigida para Ambos chicos, repentinamente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió Áyame entro perezosamente, se acerco a él y se sentó en sus piernas necesitaba un abrazo, Elle saco el sobre y lo leyó para ambos.

_Si están leyendo esto es porque ya partí al otro mundo, querido hijos supongo que no tuve tiempo para despedirme de ustedes mientras estuve en vida, pero no quería preocuparlos sobre mi condición de salud, deje a Watari como el tutor de ambos mi mejor amigo se que hará todo lo posible por ustedes, estoy orgulloso por ambos porque sé que en unas semanas será la graduación de ambos, sé que me pedo ir de este mundo sabiendo que hice las cosas bien, espero que estén juntos y que si desean casarse felizmente doy mi bendición. Atentamente Pierre Lawliet._

Unas lagrimas rodaron los ojos de Áyame, el las limpio y la abrazo mas, en dos semanas seria la graduación y tendrían que estar muy bien, durante ese tiempo trataban de animarse mutuamente tanto, que el dolor por la pérdida comenzaba a desvanecerse, el ánimo de Áyame estaba volviendo a ser el de antes y la alegría de la graduación, pues por ser estudiantes tan bien aplicados tenía sus meritos, graduarse con propuestas de trabajo en el caso de ambos trabajar para el FBI, con ello las dos semanas se fueron rápidamente, las ansias por tener los títulos y la oportunidad de una buena vida se abrían paso, Elle Lawliet fue llamado al escenario Watari se levanto de la silla ante el nombrado el mayordomo se había ganado la confianza de ambos y era lo más cercano a una familia que ambos tenían, sin pensarlo Elle fijo su mirada hacia el final de la puerta del salón y ahí pudo divisar la figura de un hombre elegante, con un saco y el hombre erguido y orgulloso tenía una copa de champaña en sus manos y brindo hacia Elle ese era Pierre, movió su cabeza, definitivamente se sentía abrumado cuando volteo a ver el ya no estaba, ya no volvió a ver a Pierre.

.

Paso un año su vida con Áyame estaba en su plenitud los momentos lejos de ella eran realmente duros, despertarse temprano y volver noche y a veces no volver en la noche para siquiera besarla pero los momentos de pasión aunque pequeños pero amorosos, llego el momento de ver el proyecto que Pierre y Watari tenían, Elle se dirigió a un pequeño orfanato llamado Wammy's Hause con Áyame dentro de una misión en Tokio tendría que pensar en cómo distraerse un poco, ahí mismo se dio cuenta que la idea original era de Watari, el principal fundador del orfanato el cual recibía ayuda de su benefactor Pierre, ambos ayudaban a estos niños pero este lugar era especial, este lugar era para niños genios como él, recorrió el lugar y cada vez pensaba en que su puesto en el FBI lo había colocado como una persona valiosa en el asunto de resolver crímenes, estaba interesado en dejar un sucesor en cualquier caso, hablo con el director del orfanato , el cual estaba interesado en escuchar la idea, llamo a los jóvenes más inteligentes de la Casa, eran dos simples jóvenes, uno pálido con amplias ojera como las de él, cabello corto y blanco, mientras el otro tenia la piel bronceada, mas alto que el primero, cabello naranja hasta los hombros, pero solo por eso significaba que fuera menos inteligente que el primero, ambos niños lo miraban parecían estudiarlo prácticamente es lo que él hacia los chicos eran Near y Mello, pidió un tiempo para conocer a los niños, ambos niños eran desconfiados.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el que parecía más aventado.

-Hideki Ryuga.- el chico de cabello plata lo miro más serio mientras jugaba con unos legos.

-Eso es una mentira.- contesto Mello.

-¿Por que dices que es mentira?

-Tu mirada no pareció convincente.- Dijo Near.

-¿Además no se te pudo ocurrir otro nombre si no el de un actor?- el de eso era Mello. Elle no pudo evitar reír. Esos chicos eran interesantes no pudo engañarlo tan simplemente.

-Tu forma de mirarnos nos dice que eres un detective.-Near dijo frio sin interés.

-Además tu rostro refleja cansancio, recurres a la azúcar para mantenerte de pie.-Mello tampoco se quedaba atrás, esos chicos juntos podrían ser un gran detective e incluso podrían sobre pasar sus habilidades, convencido tomo sus cosas, camino hacia la salida del orfanato esos chicos eran los candidatos perfectos para su sucesor.

-Ryuzaki o mejor conocido como L, ese es mi nombre.- ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos mientras el joven volvía a su auto con propósito de ir a ver a su chica en Tokio, ahora estaba convencido de que Watari y su padre habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Mientras van en camino hacia Tokio en un vuelo de primera clase, Watari y el habían estado muy tranquilos tanto que tomo un poco de tiempo para dormir un poco antes de reencontrarse con ella y tomar el mando de la investigación, era un caso en el que el hijo de uno de los millonarios más poderos de Japón los contrato para investigar el caso de asesinato de su padre. Áyame estaba haciéndose cargo de buscar pistas del acusado, junto al hijo del millonario, Watari aparte de ser su tutor era un buen investigador y sabía muy bien cómo manejar las situaciones, una vez de haber llegado a Tokio, se encamino a donde se encontraba la sede y tomo el mando de la investigación. Cuando entro la investigación había revelado al asesino, era su mismo hermano al que le había intentado extorsionar por medio del intercomunicador Áyame dio todos los informes, acorralo al culpable junto a otro agente del FBI cuando de pronto, el hijo del millonario saco un arma, y disparo al otro agente del FBI, el hombre tenía aspecto de psicópata, su cara estaba irreconocible Áyame tuvo miedo y tomo al culpable y salió del lugar corrió hacia unas escaleras abajo, el hombre los perseguía ella no entendía por qué sucedía todo esto, Elle estaba aterrado Áyame estaba en peligro, tomo un auto se encamino al edificio donde se encontraban, el hombre disparaba a todo lo que podía darle, Ella estaba aterrada, tomo al culpable y lo escondió en un cuarto y ella se coloco detrás de un mueble el hombre abrió la puerta y entro, Áyame salió del escondite con su arma.

-¿por que haces esto?- Ella intentaba dialogar con él.

-El mato a mi padre porque no matarlo.- su expresión facial era terrorífica.

-Matándolo no traerá a tu padre, creo que merece tener un juicio justo y recibir esa clase de castigo.- Áyame se acercaba a él con tranquilidad el cual se mostraba más emocionado por ello, el asesino de su padre hizo un movimiento estúpido y trato de correr, mientras el psicópata, apunto su arma en la cabeza matándolo, al instante, Áyame estaba aterrada, Elle estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad y estaba escuchando lo que sucedía, llego tan rápido como pudo, comenzó a correr buscando Áyame algo lo iba guiando hacia donde estaban, Áyame estaba acorralada, trato de huir, pero el hombre no la dejaba aun tenia la adrenalina en su cuerpo, Áyame forcejeo con el hombre y un disparo se escapo de su arma impactándole en el estomago a la Chica, la cual cayó al suelo, desangrándose, el disparo alerto a Elle el cual entro a la habitación y vio a su novia tirada en el piso y el psicópata, frente de el, la sangre le hirvió de furia, se abalanzo sobre el hombre desarmándolo, dándole unos cuantos golpes antes de dejarlo inconsciente, Áyame aun estaba consciente, Elle estaba a punto de matar al hombre con su arma.

-Amor no lo mates no caigas en el juego de querer hacer justicia por tu merito.- El volteo a verla.- como podía le hablaba.- harás lo mismo que el hizo mejor espósalo.- termino de decir eso y se encamino a ver su estado, la cual ella sangraba demasiado, llamo a urgencias, lo más rápido que pudo, el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

-Aguanta un poco, te pondrás mejor.- trataba de animarla pero los paramédicos no venían y el trataba de detener la hemorragia pero la sangre aun salió del lugar por donde impacto la bala.

-Perdóname…- su voz se estaba entrecortando.- quería decirte que estaba embarazada y que tendría a nuestro hijo.- eso destrozo a Elle su felicidad se estaba hiendo de las manos.

-No digas eso te vas a recuperar.- Lagrimas salían de sus ojos nunca pensó llorar por alguien pero por ella estaría dispuesto a morir, los paramédicos llegaron le practicaron todo lo que estaba en sus manos hacer, la llevaron a una ambulancia al hospital, Elle condujo hasta el, comunico a Watari el cual ya estaba en el, esperaron una hora hasta que salió el médico.

-La señorita ha fallecido…-Elle sentía morirse, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se agarro el pelo mientras lloraba de dolor, cuando sentía que podía tener felicidad la perdió por un hombre que quiso hacer justicia por sus propias manos, Watari se sintió terriblemente mal por la muerte de su ahijada, y ahora el sufrimiento de Elle, el cual no dejaba de gritar y sufrir, justo cuando estaban a punto de agrandar la familia.

-Ella está embarazada.- hablo un poco mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el cual el anciano abrazo al chico, nunca pensó dejar ir tan pronto a quien ama, el funeral fue corto, dejaba en la tumba rozas azules y Jazmines, todo ese tiempo estuvo en solitario, no buscaba salir con nadie dejo el FBI y se dedico a ser un investigador privado, la forma de trabajar el FBI le costó en parte la vida de Áyame no debieron dejarla ir sola en compañía del psicópata y un solo agente, estaba aborrecido. Y esa es la razón por la que está en esa situación, recostado en su cama, viendo como cae la lluvia, Watari toco la puerta de la habitación

-Adelante…- le permitió entrar, el anciano solo lo miro.- Diles que acepto…-El anciano asintió. El aborrecía a quienes hacían justicia por sus manos, eso le costó a su mujer, su corazón su vida el encontraría a Kira y se encargaría de que se pudriera en la cárcel…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Creo que mi reto está cumplido, este fic se lo dedico a amiga Áyame, ella me puso un reto de hacer la vida de L y la verdad es que me costó mucho adentrarme en su personaje sobre todo porque narro la vida y lo que impulso a L el caso de Kira la verdad me pareció mejor agregar algo más sentimental, en vez de agregar en que L tomo el caso solo por dinero, porque a mi parecer el es un hombre sencillo, se que parece Raro que haya escrito de Elle así, por lo general Light es mi personaje favorito, aunque respeto much también me gusta pero un poco menos, espero cumplir las expectativas de mis lectoras y que el fic haya sido de su total agrado nos veremos en otro proyecto ._

_** Hilary Kryss Yagami**_


End file.
